


Cause She Had a Bad Day

by littlepinkbow



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 2015 1D Kink Meme Fill, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Couch Sex, F/M, Female Harry, Oral Sex, Pining Niall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 09:56:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3115781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlepinkbow/pseuds/littlepinkbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is the only female member of One Direction and almost all of the boys treat her like she is their little sister. Almost all, anyway. </p>
<p>Or, the one where Harry wanted to go home from the club with someone and it ended up being Niall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cause She Had a Bad Day

Harry pushed the glass she had been drinking from away from her on the bar and reached up to push her fingers through her hair, the curls immediately bouncing back and falling into her hair and that wasn’t even the most annoying part of her night. 

“You’re in that band aren’t you? One Direction?” The man opposite of her had asked and really, if Harry had to admit to it, he was gorgeous. He had short dark hair and dark mysterious eyes and she couldn’t help lick over her plump red lips almost obscenely as he spoke. 

“I am, I’m Harry.” She said, carefully holding her hand out to the man and wiggling her fingers just slightly as he shook it. “And you are?” 

“Harry! There you are!” Liam, who was easily three sheets (maybe four if that was even a thing) to the wind, shouted as he threw his arm around the girl, pulling her in for a cuddle and settling his glare on the guy across from her. “And you are?” He asked, his voice honing in on protective as he glared at the man. 

“Uh, I was leaving,” The man said, stepping back from the two and shooting Harry an apologetic glance, but really, he wasn’t in the mood for a fight in the middle of the bar tonight. He turned quickly and left. 

Harry’s eyes narrowed on Liam and she flattened both of her hands against Liam’s chest, shoving him backwards and glaring at him. “I hate you, Liam! Get off of me!” Her voice was one octave above normal, signaling her annoyance, upset or probably both. “I am honestly never going to find someone to hook up with with you idiots around.” Her glare was firm but she turned quickly, her curls bouncing slightly and falling down over her shoulders as she reached for the shot glass on the bar, downing it and then nudging Liam a bit further out of the way so that she could get away from him. 

It wasn’t that she didn’t love being the only girl in the band, she did. She really did because all the boys treated her like royalty but sometimes it was too much. Like when they decided to swoop in any time she was talking to a guy and wreck her entire evening. Harry hadn’t spent all afternoon shaving her legs and picking out the perfect skirt to wear for nothing. Not knowing where to go, she headed for the red exit sign and walked out of the bar, immediately regretting it. Her short black skirt, that her legs looked brilliant it, really didn’t do anything for keeping her warm and her sleeveless black and white striped button down that was cut perfectly to draw attention to her cleavage wasn’t much help either. Pulling on the silk scarf she had thrown on at the last minute, she twisted it around her neck and crossed her arms over her chest, rubbing at her biceps gently. 

Harry heard the door open behind her, the overwhelming sound of the inside of the club, that was silenced again when the door was shut and she didn’t turn around - because she knew it was probably a stroppy Liam, with big puppy dog eyes, apologising for ruining her night. 

“Harry,” The voice behind her spoke, wrapping his coat around her shoulders and when he spoke again, there was an obvious frown in his voice, “You’re going to get poorly out here like this. Are you okay? Liam told me.” 

“Niall don’t.” Harry said, turning on her heel (her beautiful red stilettos that left her just taller than Niall) and if she had tears filling her eyes it really wasn’t anyone’s business. “I’m going to just get my bag and go home.” She said, blinking slowly enough to keep any tears from falling out. She tried to shrug Niall’s coat off, but he kept his hand firmly on her shoulder. 

“Harry,” Niall said again, his own way of trying to reason with her without saying a word. “I’ll get your bag and take you home. Did you bring a coat?” His voice was soft as he spoke, a hint of a small smile on his lips. 

Harry nodded in lieu of giving Niall a vocal response and she wasn’t sure what all she was saying yes to. She had brought of coat and she didn’t mind if Niall took her home, but she wasn’t sure she could hold her tears in long enough to get home. 

“Be right back then,” Niall said warmly, disappearing into the club, the two overwhelming bursts of bass signaling when Niall had entered and then subsequently left the club. “Got your things!” He said with a smile when he returned, stepping forward to try and catch a cab as Harry waited silently for him. 

Once they were settled in the cab, Harry looked at Niall, as if she were sizing him up for his reaction before speaking finally, “Why are you guys so against me hooking up with people? It doesn’t affect you any.” Her voice was matter-of-fact and her expression matched. 

“I think Liam just thinks of you like a sister, he doesn’t want to see anyone hurt you.” Niall said, wrapping a comforting arm around Harry, “Zayn and Louis too. You know how Louis is with all of his sisters. You’re just like one of the crew, you know? They worry about you.” And if Niall left himself out of the reasoning, that really wasn’t important. 

“They’re stupid. I don’t stop them from hooking up with people,” Harry argued, but when she honed in on Niall, giving him a skeptical look with her eyebrow raised, “What about you then?” She asked, smacking her obscenely red lips together, her lipstick perfectly lined on her lips. 

“Not really important, is it?” Niall said, cursing his genetics for the way that he knew his cheeks were flushing. 

“It’s important to me, tell me.” Harry pressed and she leaned forward just slightly, studying Niall’s face as if there would be an exam when she exited the cab. 

“Doesn’t make much sense for me to want you to go home with someone else when I would prefer you were going home with me, does it?” Niall asked carefully and just then the cab stopped in front of Harry’s and Niall really was saved by the bell. He retrieved a few notes to pay the driver and slipped out of the cab, his cheeks burning with embarrassment as he waited for Harry to exit. 

Of course she did things in way that was sexier than Niall had really ever seen anyone in real life, her feet poking out of the cab followed by her long legs, her torso, her perfect chest and her face. Her cheeks were dimpled as she grinned at Niall and she reached back to push the door of the cab closed.   
“You haven’t got to say that just to make me feel better,” Harry said, reaching to take her bag from Niall to retrieve the keys to her flat, making her way to the door and opening it, stepping inside. Just inside the door she bent her right leg just slight, leaning down and unbuckling her shoe before kicking it off. She repeated the same with the left and turned to look at Niall when she stood back up. 

“Honestly Harry. That wasn’t necessary.” Niall said and he was definitely flustered, his lips parted just slightly and his eyes wide and this definitely wasn’t the way that he expected his crush to be resolved. “And I’m not saying it to make you feel better, I’m saying it because you’re hot and I want you.” Niall said slowly and the alcohol he had drank definitely deflated his filter, leaving him completely unguarded. 

“Why haven’t you told me?” Harry asked with a pout, with that fucking pout that drew all the attention in the world to her luscious red lips and honestly Niall was fucked. 

“Didn’t ever really come up.” Niall said, clearing his throat and deciding to place his hands on Harry’s hips to keep her from getting too close, because honestly, all he wanted to do was pull her in and kiss her. 

“It’s up now,” Harry said, her pout dissolving into a smirk as she focused on Niall again, “I mean, I went out tonight wanting to bring someone home and it turns out I did.” She said, wrapping her arms around Niall and stepping closer to him. 

“Harry, I,” Niall said and he really couldn’t focus with Harry right there, smelling so good, looking so soft and so he leaned in and kissed her lips softly. 

Harry wasn’t expecting the kiss even if it was what she wanted but she immediately kissed back, pressing against Niall, the lines of their bodies pressing together. 

Niall squeezed his hands against Harry’s hips, digging in and pushing her back, through her flat until her knees hit the back of the couch and she sat down, pulling Niall down with her. 

Harry parted her lips as Niall pushed her down against the couch, her legs parting sinfully in the short skirt and Niall standing between her legs, leaning down and keeping their kiss connected. 

Niall licked into Harry’s mouth, bent at the waist down over the girl and if he had dreamed about this it wasn’t something he ever needed to tell Harry. He moved his hands up and over Harry’s shoulders, working his fingers down to rub over her arms gently. 

Harry pulled back from the kiss, tipping her head back and exposing her neck to Niall, a moan leaving her lips when he connected his lips to her neck, “Please Niall,” Harry said softly, wiggling down against the couch and she was hoping that Niall would give her exactly what she wanted without her having to ask him. 

Niall continued kissing against Harry’s neck, biting softly at the skin and sucking gently as he moved his hands to unbutton her top, pushing it apart and cupping one of his hands over her bra, giving her a soft squeeze as he pulled back to look up at her. “Yeah, babe. Yeah.” Niall said, looking at Harry who had her bottom lip pulled between her teeth and was chewing firmly on it and watching Niall. 

“Would you?” Harry asked, wiggling her hips against the couch and dropping her fingers to pull up on her skirt as her legs parted just slightly more when the fabric moved giving her room to move her legs. 

Niall nodded, his eyes widening with want as a low growl left his chest. “Yeah, of course.” He said and rather than wasting any time he sank down to his knees in front of Harry on the couch. He really hadn’t done anything yet and she already looked three notes from wrecked and god, Niall was fond of her. 

Harry scooted to the edge of the couch when Niall settled in front of her and she was completely gone over the situation. Completely gone over how in his element Niall looked and how much she just wanted and wanted him. Harry dropped her fingers down, pressing them into Niall’s hair and twisting slightly as she watched him. 

“You’re so gorgeous,” Niall mumbled, sliding his hands just under Harry’s skirt and the feel of the lace of her panties against her soft skin was enough to make Niall’s cock totally interested in the situation. 

“Niall, please.” Harry said and her voice was nearly a beg as she lifted her hips, shuddering slightly when Niall’s short blunt fingernails drug over her bum as he pulled her panties off, dropping the black lace next to them on the floor. 

Niall wasn’t sure how his night had gone from drinks at the bar to burying his face between his very hot bandmates legs, but he wasn’t going to dispute the evening. Giving Harry one more smirk, Niall slipped his hands over her thighs, leaving her skirt on and pushing it up just slightly because that was a whole level of hot that Niall hadn’t even considered before. It took him just a moment but Niall dipped down, flicking his tongue over the inside of Harry’s thigh before giving a quick nip to her skin. 

Harry gasped in a sharp breath, her hips jerking just slightly and she pulled at Niall’s hair gently, wanting to move his mouth, but Niall shook his head a little and continued nipping at the inside of her thigh. 

Niall smirked at Harry’s determination and in all reality he was too fond to keep Harry waiting for anything she wanted so he turned his head just enough to leave two soft kitten licks right over Harry’s clit, his eyes shifting to look up at the girl. 

“Oh my god, Niall.” Harry gasped out and she nearly sat up, looking down at Niall and it really had been far too long for her. Her fingers tightened in Niall’s hair, holding his head still but not too tight that he couldn’t move. 

Ideally, Niall would have liked to have reduced Harry to a panting, wrecked mess under him before giving her what he wanted but it took only those four words to change Niall’s complete plan and all he wanted was to taste her. He pulled his head back just slightly before nosing gently over her clit, his tongue flattening to lick over her entrance, dipping inside of her just barely and moving his tongue up over her clit again. 

The moan that Harry let out was sinful, her lips parted, her hair wrecked and this wasn’t how she planned her night ending but it was a better ending than she could have ever planned. “Niall,” Harry moaned out, her voice forming perfectly around his name. 

Niall moved his right hand to brush his thumb over her entrance, carefully letting just the tip of his thumb inside of her as his tongue flicked slowly up and down over her skin, careful to catch her clit occasionally. 

Niall’s name left Harry’s lips repeatedly, a mantra of want and desire and almost bliss as she wiggled her hips down against him slightly. Her fingers stayed twisted in his hair, tugging and pulling as she adjusted Niall’s head into the exact right places. 

Niall felt Harry getting wetter around his thumb and he really couldn’t stop himself from touching her more. He pulled his thumb back and replaced it with his index finger, working inside of Harry and giving a soft twist when he was inside of her. “Fuck,” Niall muttered into her skin before returning to licking over her click, his tongue flicking in a circle as he worked his finger in and out of her. 

“Niall, oh my god, Ni.” Harry panted out, her fingers relaxing slightly as she continued to rock her hips forward, pressing against against Niall’s mouth and reaching up with one of her hands to push her curls back out of her face. “Oh god,” She moaned off the words, her eyes focusing on Niall. 

Niall added a second finger, giving them a twist and thrusting them in and out of Harry, her warmth and wetness pulling a moan from Niall’s chest. He leaned back for just a moment to catch his breath, his chest in a heave but he immediately went right back in, sucking gently on her clit and pulling back as he worked his fingers in and out of her. 

Harry’s voice was beautiful when she was singing, but when she was moments away from an orgasm her voice was a different type of beautiful, her moans trailing together in a beautiful melody, her hands dropping down to dig into the cushions on either side of her. 

Niall knew he wouldn’t last long, with the taste of Harry on his lips, with Harry’s thighs squeezing his head and her whole body trembling under him. So he reached down with his left hand, pulling at his trousers until he got them open and sliding his hand into his pants to get his hand around his cock. His fingers wrapped around his length and he tugged over it, just in time with the his fingers working in and out of Harry and this was too good. 

Harry could feel Niall situating himself under her and she wanted to protest and tell Niall that she wanted him inside of her, but there was always next time (and there would be a next time, right?) and just as she opened her mouth to protest Niall nipped down on her clit and the only thing leaving her lips was a moan of Niall’s name. 

Niall’s hand was rough and unforgiving over his cock and he really didn’t care that it was - he wanted to make Harry feel good and he was only an afterthought at the moment. Continuing to flick his tongue over her clit, Niall exhaled softly against her skin, pushing his fingers deep inside of her and nipping down on her clit, sucking softly as Harry came apart underneath of him. 

Harry’s moans got louder, more urgent as Niall sucked, her orgasm building and finally escaping as she gasped out Niall’s name. “Oh, my god.” She gasped, reaching down to grab Niall’s head, holding him still and pushing him back just slightly to fight the overstimulation. “Niall.” Harry said with wide, wrecked eyes as she looked down at him. 

Niall was silent as he came and if he was going to have to worry about cleaning his come off of Harry’s couch, he wasn’t going to worry about it now. When he finally looked up at Harry, it was with a sheepish smile on his face and he spoke softly, “I might not be the knobhead at the bar, but hopefully that worked for you.” 

Harry’s blissed smile in response told Niall everything he needed to know.

**Author's Note:**

> I've honestly never written anything like this at all, but I decided to give it a go! Please be gentle! :)


End file.
